Surf Queens
The Surf Queens were a legendary group of drag queens from centuries ago. Legend After traveling the world looking for a home, they found one on a stretch of beach somewhere in the realm. There they partied for many years until a local yacht club tried to develop the land. The Surf Queens fought back and won the rights to the beach, and continued to party, presumably until their deaths. The Surf Queens Memorial Weenie Roast and concert is held in their honor annually, until such a time when their story was considered to be legend, and not history. Legacy Possibly sensing that the beach may fall under threat again, the queens left a clue to the location of their tomb in the pattern of a bikini. The garment passed from father to son, in a family of bugbears for generations. The current holder presented it to Booty and the Hofish, a group of queens he hired to perform at the Weenie Roast. He implored them to help find the tomb and any artifacts to prove their existence so the beach could be made a historical landmark and protected from developers. The clue was revealed to be a map in the polka dot pattern and a password that opened a portal to the tomb, hidden within the shrubs of cruising. Tomb The tomb was located in a pocket dimension. The entrance chamber contained a fresco depicting three surf queens. One panel features a muscular queen, covered in fur and a gold bikini, riding a board. The middle panel shows an avian queen in a tasseled one-piece bathing suit, flying over a longboard. The third features a small hunched queen swaddled in a cowl surfing up a wave on a clockwork board. Beneath each is a piece of lore, which a Magic Mouth spell also recites out loud. * Spikefang - "The mighty bugbear Spikefang was the first to make a stand. She proclaimed surf queens have as much right to be on the beach as anyone." * Wormswallow - "Wormswallow the glamorous aarakocra rallied others to the cause with her persuasive and catchy songs." * Clinkbanger - "Whn the battle was won the great prize was sealed away so that only a worthy queen could claim it. Thanks to Clinkbanger, the crafty svirfneblin. Another chamber in the tomb features a number of sarcophagi along the walls, implying there were more queens than just the three notable ones in the fresco, as these three queens were buried in a chamber at the back of several other chambers. Next Wave As the descendant of the old Yacht Club tried to enact his plan to use a sand monster to chase away the beach party people once again, Booty and the Hofish fought to protect the beach. Their act summoned the spirits of hundreds of surf queens, led by Spikefang, Wormswallow, and Clinkbanger, to rise up out of the sea and lead a song ritual to break the mystical programming on the sand monster, who became a party person. The local Historical Society decided, based on the evidence, that the beach qualified as a Historical Monument (later redubbed a Herstorical Monument), preserving the work of the Surf Queens for generations to come. Category:NPCs Category:Legendary Drag Houses Category:Alternate Continuity